Concert Love
by JarlosxAustlex
Summary: They guys dont know each other and Kendall is the ONLY famous one so Logan wanted to meet him so bad that he got backstage passes. When kendall was performing Cover Girl, Logan he fell in love with Logan. James and Carlos they see eachother in the concert they couldnt take their eye off of eachothe until Carlos asked James into a date.Its Better Then The Summary Sounds!


Ok! so They guys dont know each other! and Kendall is the ONLY famous one so Logan wanted to meet him so bad that he got backstage passes. When kendall was performing Cover Girl, Logan was in the crowd, just staring at Kendall like he was looking at a beautiful pineapple.

Kendall: *singing Cover Girl*...*catches sight of Logan in the crowd.*

Logan: *just stared back smiling big*

(Now were gonna go over to what's happing with Jarlos)

Jarlos: (Also is at the concert)

*Walks up to James*

"I caught you looking at me from across the room." He says with a smile.

"Umm, Well I was distracted by your cuteness." James said in reply to Carlos's comment.

"Well, I was to drawn in by your beautiful hazel eyes." Carlos' says in a flirty manner.

"Well, thank you..." he says while his face is turning red.

(Now were gonna go back to Kogan, and see what's happing there.)

Kendall's concert is finish and he goes backstage so he can meet the people who got backstage passes.

Logan go backstage in hopes of seeing Kendall.

A few seconds later, Kendall walks up to Logan.

"Hey you what's your name? " Kendall asked.

Logan looks up at Kendall,

"Logan Mitchell." he says very shyly.

Logan then continues to tell Kendall that he's a big fan, and that he LOVES his music a lot.

Kendall looks into Logan' eyes

"Well Logan what do you think if you and me hang out with me today?"

"Umm, I don't know if I can" Logan reply's in a depressed and sadden voice.

Kendall hands Logan his phone,

"Well, then use my phone and ask!"

Logan takes his phone call his mom asking if he can hang out with Kendall for a while. His mom says yes he hangs up and trys to act like if his mom said no. He hands Kendall pack his phone.

"Well, she said–"

"She said what?"

"she said no" Logan reply's in a VERY sad voice.

"Oh okay probably some other time." he says while looking to the ground and rubbing the back of his neck.

Logan starts laughing, almost to the point where he couldn't breath.

"Kidding she said yes!"

Kendall looks at Logan, and starts to laugh,

"You tricker! Okay leggo then logz!" Kendall puts his arm around Logan.

"Is it fine if i call you logz?" kendall says smiling down at logan

"Yeah, I'm cool with it kendall," smiles as he answers kendall back.

And then Kendall took Logan into his dressing room.

(Now back with Jarlos.)

"Do you maybe want to go on a date or something?" Carlos asks with ah wink.

James starts to turn red,

"Sure! What time?" He says with a BIG smile.

Carlos takes a minute to think,

"How about today? Like...RIGHT NOW!? He gives James another wink.

James thinks about it for a second

"Okay leggo! but wait i never caugh your name cutie" James says looking down at carlos.

"Well, cutie my name is Carlos, and what is yours?" Carlos replies as he grabs James hand.

"Well Carlos my name is James." James replies and he intertwine his fingers with Carlos's fingers.

"Well leggo then james!"Carlos says as he is walking to the exit.

Jarlos leaves while holding hand.

(Back with Kogan.)

They are hanging out until Kendall ask's Logan something.

"Well Logz, do you want to go on a date right now?" he asks while looking at the ground and blushing.

Logan lift's Kendall's head up by his chin,

"Hey! Look at me, and yes I love to Kendall."

Logan gives him a kiss on the cheek.

Kendall quickly turns's his head so he is kissing Logan on the lips.

They kiss untill Logan pulls away.  
"What was that for Kendall?"

"Well, I like you,and i was wondering if you like me back?"Kendall said as he smiled nervously.

"Well..yes and a lot." Logan reply's with a smile.

"Well since you do, do you want to be my boyfriend?" Kendall ask in a hopeful voice.

Logan smiles,

"Yes! I love too!"

Then Logan kisses Kendall once more.

Kendall and Logan both pull away at the same time, and says "I love you." while smiling at eachother.

(Back with Jarlos)

*there date took place at a restaurant*

Carlos looks at James,  
"So did you enjoy our date?"

James smiles,

"Yes and a lot." then he kisses Carlos on the cheek.

"Those aren't my lips, are they?" Carlos says while smirking.

James blushes, and looks down

"No..." he said in a shy voice.

Carlos puts a finger under James' chin, and pull James' head up so their eye meet,

"Okay." Carlos says as he leans in.

James also leans in.

Then they kiss passionately.

Carlos pulls away,

"Do you want to be my boyfriend James?" Carlos asked a bit nervous.

James starts to turn red,

"Yeah, Carlos i'll love to be your boyfriend" James replies as he is lining in for another kiss

Carlos smiles and also lins in.

Jarlos kiss again!


End file.
